STARRY NIGHT - THE LEAVING OF CAPSULE CORPORATION
by Vegetababe
Summary: Are the Parties finally over? Yamcha gets a surprise......and so does Vegeta.......
1. Redemption and Wrath

VEGETABABE NOTES:   
First, I want to say many thanks to all that have reviewed! Special thanks to my fav authors------and a Major Thanks to the people that beta-ed and have helped me so much: Catgirl26, Insane Dragon, Mia Skywalker, Spicekidd, Wataruo, and Wedge Antilles...All are phenomenal authors and very dear friends.  
  
Disclaimers: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, etc. belong to Akiya Toriyama, TOEI Entertainment, FUNimation, Viz Communications, Irwin Toys, Pioneer (for videos of early DBZ), etc. etc. The song "Cuts You Up"** is referred to by Peter Murphy so give him the credit since it belongs to him----  
  
Vegeta's personal reflections as he thinks over the flashbacks in his mind are bracketed by . Song Lyrics are in italics.  
  
  
STARRY NIGHT-- THE LEAVING OF CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
Part One: "Look for what seems out of place"**  
  
  
I find you in the morning... after dreams of distant signs   
You pour yourself over me like the sun through the blinds   
You lift me up and get me out   
Keep me walking but never shout   
"Hold the secret close", I hear you say   
  
Drifting in the dark, secret sea of space, stars and time.   
  
At no other time of his life did he ever feel more at peace than during these moments. The capsule sliced through midnight curtains with ease---- the gentle rocking only served to lull and soothe. This was the one time that the Saiyan no Ouji was himself---- where thoughts took form and shape, and coalesced into a separate being---the true and inner part of him.  
  
How it all happened still puzzled him.   
  
One day everything had been relatively simple----well as simple as it could get with that insufferable Woman. How she had managed to survive this long without dying still confused him.  
  
His thoughts drifted back, trying to pinpoint exactly when and how it all began. After the Mating, the little majo should have calmed down enough to let him train. Did she *want* to die in the short 1 and 1/2 years left to them? A warrior's goal was to know the enemy. This he had done, he felt, most admirably; he was sleeping with the enemy.  
  
  
~~~~*FlashBack*~~~~  
  
Mid-February. He was training as usual, and would be occupied with that for quite sometime. Shimatta Onna constantly complained that his training hours seemed longer, but with the threat of the Androids looming closer each passing day there was no choice. It wasn't unusual for him to train all night long, and often he had fallen asleep in the gravity room after numerous sessions. One thing he knew was that they both treasured the few nights he was able to come to bed.   
  
Damned wench had become increasingly waspish for some reason. There had always been contention between them, which was actually sort of amusing; but lately it seemed heightened. Mornings were agonizing because she was always flying to the bathroom getting sick; hitting her wave after wave. He merely scoffed at this---Chikyuu-jins! These petty creatures and their illnesses made him wonder whether training was a waste---but then he and his Mate needed someplace to survive. No. Practical thing was to train. Besides, he couldn't let Kakkarot die now could he? That pleasure would be reserved to HIM, Prince of all the Saiyans, not some baka bucket of bolts.  
  
You know the way it throws about.   
It takes you in and spits you out  
It spits you out when you desire   
To conquer it, to feel you're higher  
To follow it you must be clean,   
With mistakes that you do mean  
Move the heart, switch the pace   
Look for what seems out of place  
  
  
"Bulma, honey, they're here!" Mrs. Brief's said, cheery as usual.  
  
"Great 'Kaasan! I have the tea ready." Bulma smiled.  
  
  
Tea! That was all the infernal wench could keep down. Pah! Weaklings! No wonder she was fainting at any given moment of the day. A Saiyan would be dead within the space of a few hours living like that----baka woman. Nevertheless, it concerned him, and that made him even more furious. It wasn't like her, the feisty little one he called his Mate, to give in to these things.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs led Goku in where tea had been set up and bid him sit down. "Goku, honey, you said you had some visitors coming with you today. Where are they? Bulma has laid tea for six! Of course Veggie-chan never comes in for tea. I wonder why that is? You know that poor boy trains so much and we hardly see him. He is so cute! But really a hard person to get to know...you know what I mean Goku?"  
  
Goku merely nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he is---but he is great in a fight. Listen, I have the others outside, so I'll go get them. I just want to warn you it may be a bit of a surprise at first, but it is important."  
  
With a brilliant smile, Mrs. Briefs giggled, "That's okay, hon'. I know it'll be just fine. As long as you're here everything's gonna be all right."  
  
Goku turned and silently strode back to the massive, white front entry doors and let in two dark figures. After taking coats and placing them on the coat rack, he brought the two surprise guests to see Mrs. Briefs first. " Here we are! Muten Roshi, Yamcha? C'mon, Bulma and her mom have tea all ready."  
  
Mrs. Briefs paled visibly," Uhm, Goku, sweetie? Do you think this is such a good idea?" She threw a wary glance at Yamcha.  
  
Master Roshi snorted, " 'Course it's a good idea! I'M here to protect you..." and leered appreciatively at the blonde matriarch of Capsule Corporation.  
  
" Heeheehee! Well, if you say so, then follow me," she giggled leading the way to the living room.   
They all filed in to the central room, to see Bulma arranging teacups and foodstuffs on a low table. When she looked up, however, her face went a pasty white.  
  
" Master Roshi, Yamcha, well.... uh.... this.... uh.... IS a surprise!" Her voice was shaky, and uncertain.  
  
Goku interjected, "Bulma, it's okay. They are here for Yamcha to check in for his appointed meeting downtown."  
  
It was then in a low quiet voice that Yamcha spoke up to Master Roshi, " May I sensei? I really want to set everything right again."  
  
Roshi frowned deeply and looked to Bulma and her mother, "Yamcha would like to say a few things to you both and particularly to you Bulma. Would that be alright?"  
  
Bulma's mother merely shook her head in a confused yes, but looked to her daughter for the real affirmation. "Honey, what do you think?"  
  
"It's okay mom." She then cautiously glanced at Yamcha, " Go ahead Yamcha. I'm listening."  
  
His voice was rather melodious, and carried with it a mournful edge," Bulma, I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened. I really wasn't thinking clear during that time, and most of that was due to the threat of the Androids. I just was angry and embarrassed about what happened during Halloween. I got the feeling that I was sacrificing my life on the line for people that really didn't understand me, nor cared. Something just snapped inside, and while I know that doesn't take away from what I have done in the least; I wanted you to know that I was very sorry. Despite what anyone thinks, I really do care about you and I hope that you will at least accept my apology. Both of you..." Yamcha glanced briefly at Bulma's mother and then grew quiet.  
  
The air was palpable with a heavy silence.   
  
For a long time Bulma merely stared down at her teacup. She finally set it down with a decided little clack against the table and rose. Striding ever so gracefully up to her ex-boyfriend she glanced down at him with a mixture of curiosity and sorrow, "Yamcha...I don't pretend to understand why you did what you did, but I know that I care about you too. I always have and, yes, I can accept your apology." With that she reached down with small hands outstretched toward the dark-haired, former desert bandit. He glanced up with dark eyes filled with hope; a hope that none of them saw since before he had been killed by Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha cautiously outstretched both hands and reached for those delicate fingers that offered redemption. Bulma grasped his hands firmly and pulled to motion him to stand. She then reached with small arms around him, and pulled Yamcha into a warm embrace. Everyone in the room remained deadly silent, as these two began to rebuild what once was thought to be lost forever.   
  
From the dark recesses of the hallway there then came a low growling sound, which began to crescendo to a hateful snarl. Advancing from the shadows, standing with the air of a King------was Vegeta.  
  
Yeah on and on it goes, calling like a distant wind   
Through the zero hour we'll walk... cut the thick and break the thin  
No sound to break, no moment clear  
When all the doubts are crystal clear   
Crashing hard into the secret wind   
  
You know the way it twists and turns   
Changing colour, spinning yarns   
You know the way it leaves you dry   
It cuts you up; it takes you high   
You know the way it's painted gold  
Is it honey? Is it cold?  
You know the way it throws about.  
It takes you in and spits you out.   
  
Oh, (Cuts You Up). Oh, (Cuts You Up), Oh, (Cuts You Up)  
  



	2. Into the Night

  
Disclaimers: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, etc. belong to Akiya Toriyama, TOEI Entertainment, FUNimation, Viz Communications, Irwin Toys, Pioneer (for videos of early DBZ), etc. etc. The song "Cuts You Up"** is referred to by Peter Murphy so give him the credit since it belongs to him----  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
STARRY NIGHT-- THE LEAVING OF CAPSULE CORPORATION  
  
Part Two: "It takes you in and spits you out"**   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know the way it throws about.   
It takes you in and spits you out  
It spits you out when you desire   
To conquer it, to feel you're higher  
To follow it you must be clean,   
With mistakes that you do mean  
Move the heart, switch the pace   
Look for what seems out of place   
  
Yeah on and on it goes, calling like a distant wind   
Through the zero hour we'll walk... cut the thick and break the thin  
No sound to break, no moment clear  
When all the doubts are crystal clear   
Crashing hard into the secret wind   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the name of Vegetasei is that coward doing here?!" Vegeta fumed, the anger rushing through him like molten lava. Never had he felt this rage more intently, than when he had battled Frieza and the day he found Bulma beaten at Yamcha's hands. With a deadly glare he turned toward Goku, lip curled in an angry sneer, "You, Kakkarot, who always speak of good, bring this dog here? Is this how you serve your Prince--by allowing this traitorous lump to paw over my Mate? " His head whipped back around to look at Bulma, " And YOU! Why is it you allow him near, Woman? You had better explain before I kill the whole lot of you!" He spat after those words as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Bulma's beautiful features hardened into an indignant scowl, "I was accepting an apology from a FRIEND Vegeta! He came here to make amends...and you will NOT hurt me or anyone else!"  
  
Goku looked rather uncomfortable, and moved closer to Bulma, "Hey look Vegeta, we just came here for lunch okay? Yamcha is on his way to meet with the officials for his first mandatory meeting that is part of his agreement."  
  
Vegeta glowered angrily at Goku. "SILENCE! I couldn't care less about that piece of Human trash...." His black eyes burned back at Bulma, "You.... You DARE tell ME what to do?" His hands balled up into tight fists that slammed into his thighs with each word that he spat out as rage boiled to the surface. "I will NOT allow him in MY house!"  
  
"In case you have forgotten, Vegeta, this is MY house.... AND these are MY guests!" She turned to Goku and held up a restraining hand to him, "I can handle this Son-kun...."  
  
The Saiyan no Ouji's tone dropped down low and deadly, "I see..." he hissed, "Very well, if that is the way you wish things, Woman, it is time that I should leave."  
  
"That is NOT what I said!" She moved in close to Vegeta and placed one of her small, cool hands on his chest, "Please Veggie-chan" she said in a low whisper. "He was only trying to apologize."  
  
His wrath seemed to ebb for a moment. The soft touch of her hand and the honesty in her eyes almost convinced him to relent... Almost. "I am going to train." With that he abruptly spun on his heel and stalked out of the room like a thundercloud.  
  
"Wait...Vegeta, PLEASE!" her voice trailed off.... "DAMN him!" Bulma ran after him, even as a wave of nausea hit her. She managed to grab hold of her stomach and continue to run after him, toward the gravity room, "Vegeta, PLEASE, will you wait?"  
  
He stopped and turned to face her. "What do you want, Woman? I have important things to do." The impatient glare was all the more menacing with those black eyes boring a hole in her heart.  
  
"Vegeta, you can understand me forgiving him, can't you? He didn't mean it! Really! Yamcha was just frightened and angry. He is just as anxious about the Androids as you are!"  
  
Vegeta scowled vehemently, "You DARE compare me to that human weakling?!! I won't tolerate his presence. If he comes into my sight once more, I will kill him." He paused, as he watched Bulma wince under the pain of his hold. With great effort, he calmed himself, and slowly uncrossed his arms. Tears of pain stood in Bulma eyes as she looked into the cold black obsidian ones of Vegeta. "Go ahead and forgive him," he dismissed the fact with a wave of his hand. "But don't expect me to agree with your weakling emotions and foolish notions."   
  
Bulma reached out to embrace him...she was feeling so shaky! Vegeta allowed the tiny arms to encircle him, as she pleaded weakly, "Please Vegeta! I forgave you didn't I? After all that you put my friends through, even after killing them, I love you even still...doesn't that mean anything?"   
  
Vegeta stared down at the top of her head silently. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "So, you pity me, is that it? I am some sort of 'project' of yours. Now another one has come along to take my place? I don't need you, you pathetic creature. I, the Prince of all Saiyans, need no one." With that he obliquely turned away from her, breaking out of her embrace, and stalked to the gravity chamber. "Don't even attempt to follow me."  
  
Bulma could only stare.... tears burning a hot, watery trail down her cheeks. Then, like a broken doll, she crumpled to the ground, giving into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
You know the way it twists and turns   
Changing colour, spinning yarns   
You know the way it leaves you dry   
It cuts you up, it takes you high   
You know the way it's painted gold  
Is it honey? Is it cold?  
You know the way it throws about.  
It takes you in and spits you out   
  
Oh, (Cuts You Up), Oh, (Cuts You Up), Oh, (Cuts You Up)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my! Bulma has been gone such a long time! Goku? Could you go see if they're okay?" Blonde tendrils escaped from Mrs. Briefs' curly upswept hair, reflecting her rather scattered thoughts.  
  
"Well, I guess I could... Besides, Vegeta might wanna spar some, I hope!" Goku grinned.  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled a weak, but sunny smile, "That would be nice Son-kun, hehehe. "  
  
With a bright, and rather vacant smile, Goku headed toward the Gravity room, knowing that if Vegeta would be anywhere, it would be there in order to train. Bulma would probably either be nearby in her lab or maybe fixing another broken bot that Vegeta used for training. So it was with horror that he discovered the twisted, collapsed form of the blue-haired beauty of Capsule Corporation in a heap between the halfway point of the Corporation compound and the Gravity room.  
  
Goku was at her side in seconds, "Bulma?! BULMA!!!" Unsuccessfully, he tried to pat her face and hands to get her to wake up. "C'mon Bulma!! Wake up, please!" Desperately he gathered her up like the pieces of a broken doll and quickly made his way back to the compound. Somebody had to know what to do!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Midnight.   
  
Crickets could be heard chirping outside the window, which was open.... to the gentle night breeze...to the stars...and to him.  
  
He had heard the commotion, but didn't even budge from the gravity room. The humans would take care of his Mate, of that he was certain. To be sure, he had sensed something was wrong; even her smell had been different, but that was no longer of importance to him. Or was it? He found he was worried, and that infuriated him more. Foolish Woman should never have betrayed me! Now we are stuck as Mates whether we like this or not.   
  
Vegeta had seen what appeared to be some sort of medical crew enter the Central Compound, and could only guess that the little majo had had another fainting spell. Well if the weakling would eat, then these things wouldn't happen.   
  
But he couldn't stay away. Something about her…it called to him and he loathed it. It focused on his weakness, that Human trait called 'emotion' that made a fool out of the best of creatures, and twisted the Saiyan Prince. All was quiet at the Capsule Corp. main building, with shadows and darkness bathing everything. Only security lights cast vagrant rays of light over the area, in an attempt to dispel the dark and keep lurkers at bay, save one.... one who always lurked and would not be silenced. He flew to her balcony and landed lightly enough...Yes one quick look, and then ... He peered in as the gauzy curtains billowed in that liquid breeze.... and there she was...  
  
Alone...  
  
Tear stained...  
  
All alone...  
  
  
Why Woman? Why did you choose to associate with that mongrel? For what you have done, you would have been killed on Vegetasei...Pah! I should do that now and save us both of this disgrace and ache. He silently stalked over to her bed...Fool...What an utter Fool you are...pathetic Human! It was time to leave...he sniffed the air once more and again smelled something different, as if a wood-spice earthiness was added to her normal flowery smell. Odd...but all humans were odd... He growled under his breath.   
  
It was Time...  
  
Time...  
  
To leave...  
  
This was interfering with training, and if anything he would see that this nuisance threat was eliminated before he carried out something much more worthwhile.... annihilating Kakkarot. With that he strode quietly once more to the balcony window with only a cursory glance back.... one mixed with pain and regret....  
  
Quietly he whispered, "Farewell, Woman...  
  
...Bulma."  
  
And with that Vegeta flew back into the night...to the gravity chamber/capsule...he had made the changes himself that day...it was technically no more than a clamped down ship. He had released the clamps with relatively little complications, and now it just left him to start this craft up.... and leave...  
  
  
.........Escape...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the phone rang with a jarring sharpness that tore at Bulma's skull. Kami her head ached from all that had happened.... VEGETA! Something she knew...something...was wrong...missing....  
  
But the phone was ringing and so she hastily grabbed it, and was none to polite, " Capsule Corporation, Bulma speaking and this better be good!"  
  
"Uhm, Good Morning Ms. Briefs. This is Ms. Shouki with Dr. Vayburn's office. We have your test results and wanted to inform you of them."  
  
Bulma jumped...That's right! She had fainted yesterday and Mom and Goku had taken her there for tests  
  
Bulma spoke cautiously, " Pardon me, Ms. Shouki, if I was rude. It has been a rather difficult time for me as of late. What test results?"  
  
Ms. Shouki continued in that friendly, yet sterile voice, "Well, Ms. Briefs, Dr. Vayburn ran a wide spectrum of tests, all of which came out just fine. We did have one, however, that tested positive and felt you should be informed."  
  
Bulma braced herself...dear Kami, what could it be now, "Yes, Ms. Shouki?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Briefs, I don't know how this will be received, but Congratulations! You are having a baby!"  
  
That is when the world shut down...Bulma, as if in a trance; let the receiver of the phone slip from her hand, which proceeded to thunk loudly on to the floor.  
  
Mutedly, buzzing in the background, was Ms. Shouki's voice saying, "Ms. Briefs? Ms Briefs? Are you okay?"  
  
Bulma got up and walked like a zombie to her balcony window.... and that is when she discovered the reason behind the nagging feeling....  
  
It was gone...  
  
  
Gone...  
  
He was gone...  
  
In a cry like a howl from an animal, Bulma's wail flung itself to the heavens.... a horrifying cry that trembled.... "VEGGEEEETAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
  
And in the deep black curtain of Space, the Saiyan Prince felt a lurch of pain...and then the nothingness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It spits you out when you desire   
to conquer it, to feel you're higher   
To follow it you must be clean,   
with mistakes that you do mean   
Move the heart, switch the pace   
Look for what seems out of place  
  
Oh (Cuts You Up), Oh (Cuts You Up), Oh (Cuts You Up)  
  
  
And now I find the special kind  
You, yourself, like sun through blinds  
You lift me up and get me out  
Keep me walking but never shout  
It's okay... it goes this way   
The line twists , it twists away   
Cuts you up, It throws about   
Keep you walking, but never shout.  
  
Oh (Cuts You Up), Oh (Cuts You Up), Oh (Cuts You Up)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
************************************************************************  
NOTES FROM THE DESK OF VEGETABABE:  
  
There you have it minna-san. We know that Veggie-chan does come back and fights the Androids.... This was my take on what happened in the three years before they arrived. I had calibrated as closely as I could using the date of the Android arrival to calculate Trunks birth time, conception, and how all of it could have occurred. I used the holidays, because, as Android 16 would reveal, Goku lived in a remote mountain village area. They all were basically spread out.... and like family and friends anywhere I surmised that everyone gets together for holidays and special functions. There you have it in you're capable hands.  
  
I want to thank some special people without whom I couldn't have done anything....  
  
To Belar.... for helping me finish this and for being Vegeta...the true Vegeta... and for being the Bear without whom ...  
  
To Mephisto for being the empath and knowing what lies deep and "cuts you up"....  
  
To XandJinn, Softiel, and Starrama for listening...  
  
To Catgirl and others who beta-ed and lent moral support…  
  
And to my little spitfire Danny who is the spark of life.  
  
There are more people to thank, and all of them know who they are.... big hugs and thank yous to all who reviewed, helped, and those who are this humble writer's friends and the multi-talented authors of Fanfiction.net who make the world a better place for a person like me....Thank You.   



End file.
